Fallen Hero
by Alia4
Summary: Summary inside, AU story, not a death fic, eventual KimRon
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Summary**: Kim Possible is new to the high school, she has a past that she wishes to forget and wishes everyone else would forget also. Dubbed "the fallen hero" and plagued by her past, she hopes to start at this school anew but things aren't going her way.

**Note**: Things are going to be different, Wade is not behind a desk, he actually goes to the school and Ron is a bit more popular, but still the same loveable character.

* * *

She walked down the main hallway, backpack hitched on her shoulder, ignoring the stares and whispers of 'new girl'. She pushed her way through the thick crowd, her green eyes searching for the front office, no one knew who she was yet and she preferred to keep it that way as long as possible. Finally reaching the office she pushed her way in and waited for the receptionist to get off the phone. When the older woman finally put the receiver down and looked up at the girl, she was feeling irritated.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked in a nasal voice.

"I'm new," was all she said, and handed a card to the woman.

"Huh…" the woman said and the girl looked at the name on the name plate that read Patty, such a typical name for someone like her. "Well all right, you'll have to talk to the principal and we'll get your schedule sorted out." With that Patty turned back to her computer.

"And the principal's office would be where?" the girl asked, annoyed. Patty looked up at her and pointed down a hall that was connected to the receptionist part.

"Third door on the right." The girl gave her a sarcastic smile and walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called and she pushed the door open to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties sitting there. "Can I help you?"

"I'm a new student, Patty sent me here." The woman nodded and waved at a chair on the opposite side of her desk.

"Have a seat," she said and picked up a folder that the girl could see had her name on it and she waited for the inevitable response.

"Kim Possible?" she asked, looking down at the folder and back up.

"That's me," Kim said, brushing a stray lock of red hair out of her eyes. The woman, whose name was supposedly Principal Winters, sat back and looked Kim over.

"Will you need anything special, a school shrink or anything?" she finally asked and Kim sighed in annoyance.

"No, I've dealt with most of it, I'll be fine," she said and turned when there was a knock on the open door and Patty walked in.

"Here's her schedule," she said, handing the paper to the principal and looking at Kim out of the corner of her eye. Principal Winters looked over the schedule and nodded before handing it over. Kim looked down and was glad to see that she got most of the classes that she had picked first.

"It's only three weeks into the semester so you should not have any problems catching up, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, can you find someone to show me around?" Kim asked standing and shouldering her backpack. Just then a young boy of about eleven walked into the room, knocking on the door and Kim looked closer, he seemed too young to be in high school.

"Ah, Wade, it's good to see you, we have a new student and I was wondering if you could show her around?" the principal asked.

"Sure," Wade said and smiled genuinely at Kim causing her to smile back. He led the way out of the room and into the hallway and Kim tried to ignore the stare coming from Patty. "Well as you heard, my name is Wade," the boy said holding out his hand.

"I'm Kim," she replied, shaking his hand. "I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you young to be here?"

"Yes I am, I'm only twelve, but being a boy genius can move you up in the world," he said laughing.

"I'll bet," she replied smiling again.

"So how do you want to do this, do you want me to show you all of your rooms and leave you to your own devices or do you want me to meet you after every class?"

"How about you show me where all my classes are first," she said, the longer she stayed away from other students, the longer they wouldn't find out who she really was.

"Sounds good, now lets see…" he said looking at her schedule. "Ok, follow me," he said and turned left down a side hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Gargoylesama: hehe yup I am planning on doing the whole flashback thing, you'll find out eventually, but not until probably the next chapter orso:). Oh and thanks for reading.

Fuzzie Muzzie and LionQueen1313: Thanks for reading, sorry to confuse you, I'll try to make it more clear later. :)

* * *

Kim sat at lunch reading over her history book, trying to catch up on all that they had gone over when she heard yelling and looked up. There were a boy wearing a letter jacket with brown with blonde highlights facing a girl with dark brown hair that was wearing a cheerleading uniform, it was the girl yelling, waving her arms in the air. Kim knew the girl, her name was Bonnie, she had two classes with her and had the impression that she was stuck up. She had made it through three of her classes with her name being announced but she had only received whispers, no outright comments, which she was grateful for.

"Can I sit here?" a voice asked and Kim looked up to see a blonde hair, blue eyed freckled boy standing there looking at her.

"Um… sure," she said, sitting up and closing her book for the moment.

"I'm Ron Stoppable," he said, holding out his hand.

"Kim," was all she said, shaking the offered hand. They heard a crash and Ron ducked and shook his head.

"Josh may be my best friend but I wont go anywhere near them when Bonnie gets like this," he said.

"Josh?" Kim asked.

"Yeah Bonnie's boyfriend, the one she's screaming at right now. This happens about once every week, she'll break up with him at the end of this fight, realize that how stupid she's been and beg him to go back to her. He does every time, I'm not sure why."

"Sounds complicated," Kim said looking over at where the two were to see Bonnie storm off.

"There she goes," Ron said. He picked up his hamburger and started to take a bite when a small hairless rodent jumped onto the table and Kim jumped back.

"What is that?" she asked, eyeing it wearily.

"This, oh this is Rufus, he's a naked mole rat, and a good buddy of mine," he said.

"Uh huh," Rufus agreed grabbing a French fry from off Ron's plate.

"I see…" was all she said.

"Hey Ron," a voice called and they looked up to see Josh heading their way.

"Hey Josh," Ron said and Josh sat down next to him. "She break up with you again?"

"Of course, she'll be back tomorrow," he said and finally noticed Kim. "Well hello," he said and smiled.

"Hi."

"I'm Josh Mankey," he said holding out his hand.

"Kim."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kim."

"Dude, why do you keep taking her back?" Ron broke in and ignored the four other people that sat down.

"No kidding Josh," a blonde haired girl said, eyeing Kim. "You could have any girl in this school, why her?"

"I don't know," Josh said and turned back to Kim. "What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked and the four newcomers looked at her as if they'd just noticed her, they probably did.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked.

"I'm new here, I just started today," Kim said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well hey, you can date Ron, he's single," Josh said, slapping the other boy on the back just as he took a drink of his soda causing him to spit it out.

"Thanks Josh," Ron said, glaring when he had stopped coughing.

"Well I'm not really looking for anyone right now," she said, wiping soda off of her history book.

"Well hey," Josh said, pulling out a piece of paper. "If you ever want to go out, give me a call, I wrote Ron's number on there also, just in case," he said and winked and Kim gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks," she said and took the paper and tucked it into her book.

"No problem," he said and turned to the blonde girl. Kim looked up and saw the one person she wanted to see.

"Wade!" she called and the boy looked up and smiled and turned her way but stopped when he saw who was at her table.

"What are you doing?" the blonde girl asked.

"I'm asking my friend to come eat lunch with me," Kim said glaring.

"You're friends with him?" she asked snidely.

"Yes I am, do you have a problem with that?" With that Kim picked up her books and bag and ran after Wade who had started to walk away.

"Hey, Wade, wait up! Where are you going, I saved a spot for you," she said finally reaching him.

"You were with your new friends," Wade said.

"Ha! The only person I invited to that table was Ron, the others came uninvited. Come on I'm still hungry, isn't there some vending machines around here?" she said putting her arm around his shoulders as they walked out of the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

Ok, there I changed her mom's eyes from green to blue sorry :). Anyway, I don't have time to put up another chapter but I'll be back tomorrow and I promise to explain stuff. Anyway thanks for reading, you guys are the best:)

* * *

Kim was at her locker retrieving a book for her next class when she heard her name called and she turned to see Josh standing there.

"Oh, hey Josh," she said turning back to her locker.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked, leaning against the lockers next to her.

"I've got plans," she said, noticing all the looks they were receiving.

"Yeah? What are you doing?" Kim quickly tried to think of something.

"Stuff," she said, cringing on the inside, damn her elusive imagination.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yes, I'm hanging out with Wade," she said, spotting the younger boy down the hall.

"Oh, well here," he said handing her a piece of paper. "That's the address of the party we're going to, if you get bored," he said emphasizing the word to state that she would be. "Come over, we'll be glad to see you." With that he stood straight and walked away.

"Yeah, sure," Kim said putting the paper in her locker and closing it as the last bell rang, she cursed under her breath and started running towards her class.

At lunch she sat down at what had become their usual table to wait for Ron and Wade. After the first day Ron had started sitting with them off and on, bringing half of his popular group when he did. She liked Ron; he wasn't a bad person for a popular kid and he had been friends with Wade before they had met Kim so it wasn't awkward.

"Hey Kim," Wade said sitting down across from her.

"Hey Wade, just so you know, we're hanging out this weekend," she said spotting Josh across the room.

"Um, ok," Wade said shrugging and digging into his lunch.

"It's just I got invited to a party this weekend by Josh and I don't want to go."

"You don't have to explain, I understand, I heard about it and I don't blame you."

"Great, you're a life saver."

"Why is he a life saver?" a voice asked and they looked up to see Ron.

"Hey Ron, he's life saver because he got me out of that party this weekend."

"Great, can you do the same for me?" he asked sitting and Rufus climbed out of his pocket and onto the table and Kim handed him a nacho.

"Mmm, thank you," Rufus said.

"Why do you want to get out of it?" Kim asked.

"I hate them, they're just a reason to get drunk, I have no reason to get drunk, thank you," he said and Kim smiled.

"Sure, you can come over."

Kim was pouring bags of chips into bowls and setting out drinks when the doorbell rang and she opened it to reveal Wade standing there.

"Hey Wade, come on in," she said standing back to let him walk past.

"I can only be here until eleven," he said taking off his coat and Kim smiled.

"I kinda figured, but that's later than I thought," she said.

"Well I talked my mom into it."

"Well good, we can at least watch one movie. Is this ok? I just didn't feel like going out tonight."

"This is fine, I'm not a very social person anyway."

"Good," Kim said and went into the kitchen again and Wade turned to a picture that was hanging on the wall.

"Is this your family?" he called and Kim stopped for a moment before walking back into the room with some dip.

"Yeah, that's them." Wade stared at the picture; there was an older man with brown hair that was graying, a woman with Kim's red hair and had blue eyes and two boys about Wade's age with brown hair like their father.

"Is it true?" Wade asked turning to her, part of it had to be, she was living alone in a small one bedroom apartment. Kim sighed heavily and sat down.

"Depends on what version you're talking about, every time the story is told, something changes."

"Well I remember there were a lot of stories going around when it happened, then it kind of died down, but when you moved in, they started up again." Kim sighed again and ran a hand over her face.

"Well let's see… Drakken kidnapped my family to get me to steal something for him, I did, he killed them, and got away, destroyed several large cities and I killed him, end of story."

"I'm sorry," Wade said quietly and Kim shrugged, there was an awkward silence that hung between them that was broken by the doorbell.

"That must be Ron," Kim said standing and walking to the door and opened it to reveal Ron holding a large pizza.

"Who's ready to party?" he cried walking into the room and Kim couldn't help but smile.

Top of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Kim walked out of her room and into the family room and had to smile at the lump lying on her couch. Wade had gone home at eleven as he said he would and Ron had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Waking him had proven unsuccessful so she had just covered him with a blanket and gone to bed. Leaning over she shook his shoulder.

"Ron," she said.

"Five more minutes' mom," he mumbled and snuggled further under the blankets.

"That's one," Kim said under her breath. "Ron," she said louder.

"I don't want to go to school today mom," Ron said, turning over.

"That's two," she said and leaned closer near his ear. "Ron!" she yelled and jumped back just in time to avoid being hit as he sat up, flailing his arms around.

"Gah!" he cried and Rufus sat up from the side of the couch, yawned, stretched, and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning," she said, crossing her arms.

"Already?" he asked, swinging his legs over the side of the couch.

"Already, now you owe me breakfast for calling me "mom"," she said turning to the kitchen while he pulled on his pants, not sure when he had lost them; she certainly had not removed them.

"Good, I like cooking breakfast and you don't look like someone who knows how," he said pushing past her to the refrigerator.

"Hey," she cried but had to admit that he was right, she was a terrible cook.

"Well this bacon looks like it's on the verge of going bad, and the eggs might not last through the day, but I might be able to whip something up," he said turning from the fridge with the bacon, eggs, cheese and milk.

Twenty minutes later, they were eating omelets and chatting when Ron looked around her small apartment.

"How is it you live here alone?" he finally asked and Kim sighed, handing Rufus a piece of bacon.

"Mmm, thank you," Rufus replied and scarfed down the piece.

"Well technically my grandmother has custody, but she convinced the courts to let me live here."

"Why here of all places?" he asked, genuinely shocked.

"My parents grew up here, and we've visited so often that it seemed like home."

"How do you pay for it all?"

"My parent's left me money, in case something ever happened to them."

"That's good, what do you want to do today?" he asked and Kim was glad he had changed the subject.

They ended up at the mall, not Ron's first choice, but he was trying to make Kim feel better.

"Oh, you have a Club Banana," Kim said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the store.

"Hey Monique," Ron said, waving to the girl behind the counter.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" she said, walking around the counter.

"Not much, this is my new friend Kim," he said, pointing towards Kim.

"Hey girl," Monique said, holding out her hand and Kim shook it.

"Hey," she said.

"So can I help you find anything?" Monique said.

"No I just want to look around for now," Kim said.

"Cool, if you need anything let me know."

"Will do," Kim said smiling and moving throughout the store. A half hour later she made her way back to the front of the store and where Ron and Monique were still talking.

"Ok, I'm ready," Kim said putting the stack of clothes on the counter.

"Dang girl, you look like you're going to become one of our best customers," Monique said smiling.

"One of my life goals," Kim said grinning.

"So what are you doing later tonight?" Ron asked Monique.

"Working," she said smiling at him.

"After that," Ron said, sighing making Monique laugh.

"No plans so far."

"Great me and Kim are going to Bueno Nacho."

"We are?" Kim asked looking at him.

"Yup, you haven't lived until you've been to Bueno Nacho."

"It's Ron's favorite place," Monique spoke up.

"I'm not the only one," Ron cried.

"Really?" Monique asked.

"Yes, really, Rufus loves it too," with that Rufus poked his head up.

"Uh huh, uh huh," he said and Kim smiled. Just then a phone started ringing and Kim and Monique looked at Ron who stared blankly back at them.

"What?" he asked.

"I think you're ringing," Kim said.

"Oh, right!" Ron said and pulled the ringing phone out of his pocket. "Yellow," he said. "Uh huh… well I don't know… We'll see if we can stop by later… Kim and Monique… Right, later, bye," Ron said and closed the phone.

"Who was that?" Monique asked.

"Josh, another party tonight," he replied.

"Oh joy," Monique said sarcastically.

"I told him we'd stop by if we could, no promises though," Ron said and returned their grins.

Kim watched Ron scarf down a large plate of nacho's, almost inhaling it all and she had to laugh.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" she asked, turning to Monique and was surprised to see her doing the same as Ron.

"I don't know we could go back to your place and watch movies again," Ron said between bites.

"Ehh, why not?" Kim said, shrugging.


	5. Chapter 5

"So when is Wade going to get here?" Monique said, sitting down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"He should be here any minute," Kim said, setting down a six pack of soda's on the coffee table. They both looked up as the door opened and Ron walked in.

"No Josh, I have other plans… Josh…" he said, rolling his eyes at the two girls. "No I'm not going to come over, I know that everyone wants to see me, I want to see them, but I have former obligations… I know that that never stopped me before but this time it is… Ok, ok, I'll talk to you later, bye," he said flopping down on the couch and sighed.

"Oh is poor Ronny's friends missing him?" Monique asked, poking him in the shoulder.

"So they say," he said batting at her hand. There was a knock at the door and Kim opened it to see Wade standing there.

"Hey Wade, come on in," she said stepping back.

"Hey guys," he said, waving at the other two and sitting on the love seat. Kim went back into the kitchen to grab more snacks.

"Kim enough!" Ron called. "Lets start the movie!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming," she said, picking up the phone when it started ringing as she walked by. "Hello?" she said, putting the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Kim?" she heard through heavy static. "Kimmie Cub, is that you?" she heard and felt the color drain from her face.

"Dad?" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this is so short but I just wanted to put this out there and start everything. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ron, Monique and Wade all looked up when they heard the phone clatter against the wall.

"Kim?" Ron asked, she was staring at it like it was a snake.

"Kim," Wade said becoming worried. Kim looked up at them, her eyes wide.

"My... my..." she started and jumped when the phone started ringing again. Kim stared at the phone, not moving to pick it up. Ron stared at her and walked down the hall and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said. He turned to Kim and held out the phone. "It's your grandma," he said quietly. Kim moved towards him slowly, her hand outstretched and shaking.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Kim, are you all right?" her grandma asked.

"I'm ok grandma," she said looking at Ron.

"Ok, well I'm just calling to check up on you, who was that who answered your phone?"

"That was my friend Ron."

"Ok, well you have fun and I'll call next week," her grandma said.

"Grandma..." she said.

"Yes dear?" her grandma asked and Kim hesitated.

"Talk to you next week then."

"Ok dear, I love you."

"Love you too," Kim said and hung up the phone.

"Kim?" Ron asked again and Kim looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"It sounded like my dad," she whispered and Ron stared at her in shock.

"But that's not possible right?" he asked and Kim shrugged.

"I saw them die," she said. "They were in that building, I saw it explode, there is no way they could have gotten out in time," she started mumbling to herself.

"Kim!" Ron said, grabbing her shoulders and Kim stared at him, startled.

"What if they're alive, I didn't know Ron, what if they were hurt and I just left them there," she said, breathing hard.

"Kim, stop!" he said, pulling her into a hug but she pulled away

"No, I have to find out," she said, grabbing the phone and hitting the on button but just sat there. "I wouldn't even know where to start," she said quietly and turned off the phone. Ron looked up at the other two and they nodded and headed for the door.

"Kim, here let's sit down," he said steering her the couch and pushed her down and sat next to her, grabbing a drink and opening it and handing it to her.

"I was gone on a mission, Monkey Fist had stolen something, I don't remember what anymore and when I got home, the house was a wreck and no one was there."

"Kim," Ron said, trying to interupt but Kim ignored him and went on.

"There was a note from Drakken, he said that he had them and unless I stole some big destruction ray for him, he would kill them. I don't know why I believed him, but I did, I'd never stolen anything in my life and now I had stolen something that could kill millions and handed it over to a madman. His sidekick, Shego was there to pick it up and she told me where I could find them. When I reached the warehouse I was ten feet from it when it exploded, I woke up in the hospital a week later, they had found four bodies in the rubble, never identified. We had a funeral and that was that, I moved on, that was two years ago," she finished quietly. Ron put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him as the tears started to fall.

"They never identified the bodies, is it possible?" he asked. Kim sniffled and sat up, wiping at her eyes.

"I don't know..." she said. "I don't want to start hoping and be let down again. I searched for them, hoping they were wrong, not being able to identify them, I searched and never found anything. What if they're out there Ron?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

"Then we'll find them," he said hugging her again and she sighed. "Come on, let's get you to bed," he said standing and pulling her to her feet and down the hallway. He waited for her to get dressed in the bathroom and pulled the covers back and she crawled in. He pulled the covers back and turned to go but she grabbed his hand.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"No, I was going to sleep on the couch."

"Will you stay here tonight, I just don't want to feel alone," she said in response to his questioning look. Ron looked at the bed and then the door and sighed and climbed into the bed next to her.

"Do you know how many people died because I gave Drakken that weapon?"

"Shh," Ron said queitly and wrapped his arm around her as the tears started falling again.

* * *

**A/N:** Pretty angsty, but theres an explenation :). Hope that works for you, if not let me know, I'll go into it more, and nothing happened between the two, it's just sappiness :).


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, this is getting interesting, I'm bringing another character into it now, they'll be back later, but yeah it's getting intense, in my opinion anyway :), and please excuse me ifKim is acting OOC, they all have been so deal with it. Hehe, j/k, but anyway PLEASE R&R, I see how many people are reading it, I'd appreciate it SO much if you'd just go to the bottom of the page and submit a review, I just want to know what people think PLEASE! (not desperate I promise :)) Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who have reviewed, and thank you forreading, even if you don't review :).Anyway and away we go!

* * *

Ron awoke to find that Kim was gone. He rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 2:25 am and he groaned and got out of bed.

"Kim?" he asked, running a hand through his hair and heading for the kitchen.

"I'm in here Ron," Kim called back and Ron leaned against the doorjam to the kitchen watching her as she looked through an old photo album.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking forward to look at the photo album, from what he could see it was full of newspaper clippings from when her family had disapeared.

"I'm searching for some kind of clue," she said, not looking up.

"Clue?" Ron asked sitting down.

"Yes, to see if there's anything I missed. Here," she said pulling another thick photo album out and handing it to him. "Look through those."

"Ok, I just don't know what I'm looking for," he said opening the album.

"Anything that looks funny," she said and they fell silent as they searched. Ron had a full album of newspaper clips about when she had stopped Drakken. Twenty minutes later, Kim closed her book and sighed in defeat and leaned down, putting her head in her hands. Ron flipped towards the back and stopped on the last page.

"Kim, look," he said, turning it so she could see as he pointed to the picture in the middle of the page. On the top left hand corner there was something, it looked like someone dragging something off the side of the picture.

"Hold on," Kim said getting up and walking to one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a magnifying glass. Coming back to the table she leaned in close, holding the magnifying glass close to the paper. "Thats Shego!" she cried and leaned closer. "And she's carrying... no, it can't be..," she said, sitting back in her seat. Ron took the glass from her and examined the picture, it looked like she was carrying a man, with dark hair, hard to tell with the black and white picture. He was disheveled but he looked slightly familiar, like Ron had been looking at his face for a while.

"Is that...?" he asked, looking at Kim.

"It looks like it," she said queitly.

"But I thought you killed him," Ron said looking closer at the picture.

"Thats what I thought, there is one way to find out though," Kim said standing.

"And what's that?" Ron asked looking at her.

"I need to talk to Shego."

* * *

They pulled up outside the state prison and parked and Kim sat there for a few minutes.

"Kim?" Ron asked and Kim looked over at him and sighed.

"Let's get this over with," she said, opening her door. They walked into through the gates and checked in, getting their visitor badges and walked into the visitors area and sat, waiting. Several minutes later a woman wearing a orange jump suit with black hair and dark eyes was pushed into the room. She met Kim's eyes and smirked.

"If it isn't little Kimmie," she said, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Shego," Kim said, her voice low.

"And who's this?" Shego asked looking at Ron, smirking.

"I'm..."

"Save it," Kim snapped. "Where is Drakken?"

"He's dead," Shego said after a moment, her voice showing her surprise at the question.

"Yeah, then what is this?" Kim asked, slapping the newspaper clipping with Shego dragging Drakken away against the glass and Shego jumped. "What did you do with him?" Sehgo stared at the picture for a few moments before looking up and glaring at the young woman across from her.

"There is no way in the seven rings of hell I'm telling you where I burried him," she snarled.

"Where is he?" Kim asked, her voice low.

"Kimmie, grow up," Shego snapped and stood. "I'm ready to go," she called to the guard and the man walked forward and took her arm, leading her back towards the cells. "Hey Kim," she called, stopping and turning back. "How's your family?" she asked and laughed as she was pulled away. Kim watched her go then put her head in her hands, fighting tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I am so sorry it has been like a year since I updated, I have been sick for a while and I plan to update, cuz I kind of leave this at a cliffhanger and I really have the next big part planned out. I've added another character to the list and I don't have the internet yet, I'm working on it, so I have to go to a friends house that lives 45 minutes away to use his, but ah well :). Anyway, please review and thank you all for reading.

* * *

Ron turned the key in the ignition and the car rumbled before falling silent. He turned and looked at the broken looking girl in the passenger seat and felt his heart constrict.

"Kim?" there was no response for several minutes, but slowly her head turned to look at him, her eyes looking dead.

"I've been going over everything in my head, over everything that could have gone wrong, the different possibilities, what do I do Ron?" she asked, her voice raw enough to make him wince.

"I don't know Kim," he said and reached out and squeezed her hand before opening his door and walking around and opened her door and gently pulled her out. Once out, she sagged against him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, locking the doors to the car as they walked away.

"What if that was him? What if they are hurt, what if they are being held somewhere? What if I left them behind?"

"Shh Kim," Ron said opening the key to the apartment and pulling her inside and deposited her on the couch. Leaving her there, he went to the hall closet and got a blanket and placed it over her. "Get some sleep Kim," he said and kissed her forehead and turned but her hand reached out and grabbed his.

"Please stay?" she said and he sighed before sitting next to her on the couch, still holding her hand. Once he was sure she was asleep, he gently pulled his hand out of hers and stood, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey Wade, I need you to do me a favor," he said once the younger boy answered.

* * *

An hour and half later, Kim awoke to find herself alone on the couch and she sat up groggily, letting the blanket fall to the floor.

"Ron?" she called, suddenly feeling frightened of the idea of being alone. Hearing no response, she stood, her legs supporting her but still shaky, she made her way towards the hallway and looked in the bathroom and bedroom, but he was in neither. She returned to the front room where she saw a piece of paper on the coffee table that she had not noticed before. She picked it up and read it.

"Kim, I had an errand to run, I'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything, Ron."

Sighing and feeling a bit silly, she sat back down on the couch and ran a hand over her face and jumped when the door opened. Turning she saw Ron and Wade entering, Ron's hands were full with bags of food and a drink holder and Wade was holding two folders.

"Oh good, you're awake," Ron said, smiling at her and walked forward to brush a piece of hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?" he asked, searching her face for any signs of distress. Feeling self conscious and a blush creeping up her neck, Kim pulled back and smiled.

"I'm feeling a little bit better," she said and turned to Wade. "What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling to make sure he didn't think she was upset or anything.

"Ron had a really good idea, and seeing as I'm a genius, and he's not, the natural thing was to come to me," he said, smirking at Ron and placing the folder on the table as Ron mock-glared at the younger man as he pulled food out.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Kim as he handed her a take-out container and she opened it to find beef with broccoli and Ron handed her chopsticks. "Do you want these or do you want a fork?"

"Chopsticks are fine, thank you," she said feeling a bit mother-henned by Ron's over protectiveness.

"Ok," he said, grabbing his own container and chopsticks and opened it and took a bite.

"So what brilliant idea did you have and was it your first?" she asked, teasing him with a small smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny, and for your information I've had several," Ron said sticking out his tongue at her and she chuckled.

"Yeah but your brilliant idea's usually land you in a lot of trouble," Wade said speaking up and Ron turned a glare on him to which Wade only chuckled. "Do you remember the tomato sauce incident?" he asked and Ron winced.

"Don't remind me," he said and turned back to his food, his head ducked down.

"Wait," Kim spoke up, "tomato sauce incident?"

"Oh yeah it was great," Wade said. "See Ron had this great idea…"

"Hey Wade," Ron broke in, "why don't we save the stories for another time," he said looking pointedly at the younger man.

"I'll let this go, but you are going to explain that eventually," Kim said and Ron ducked his head again. They ate in silence for a while before Kim got curious about the folder on the table. "What's that?"

"Oh right, the one good, brilliant idea Ron's ever had," Wade said, grinning at the other boy.

"Quiet you," Ron growled and Kim chuckled before picking up the folder and opening it to see a bunch of number's and names in a long list.

"Again, what is this?"

"That is your phone records," Wade said, pointing to the folder with his chopsticks.

"Really? How did you get these?"

"Wade is a genius, knows two languages, has a horrible sense of humor and is a computer hacker extraordinaire," Ron said proudly, causing the young man to blush.

"You hacked into my phone company's records? Isn't that illegal? Wasn't that hard?"

"Please," Wade said, blushing a bit more, "I try to hack into government data bases for fun, if that's not illegal, I don't know what is. Plus, a phone company is nothing compared to the Pentagon."

"You tried to hack into the Pentagon?" Kim asked him, shocked and Wade laughed.

"I'm not looking to get on the government's bad side, so no, I was kidding. Though I think I could if I really tried." Kim looked at him in wonder and shook her head and looked back at the paper and noticed one phone number outlined with an "unknown" name.

"What is this?" she asked, pointing to it.

"That is the phone number we think called you that night that you think you received the call from your dad," Ron said, looking over her shoulder.

"The time and date are right," Wade said putting his container down and pulled the folder out of her hands gently. "I traced the number back and it comes from somewhere in Scotland."

"Scotland?" Kim said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Duff Killigan?" she said more to herself.

"Duff Killigan?" Ron asked as she stood to pace.

"One of my nemesis," she said, pacing. "He had exploding golf balls, he's obsessed with the game. I just don't know where he would be," she said the last more to herself.

"Actually," Wade said handing her the other folder, "I looked him up and here's the information." Kim just stared at him in wonder.

"What?" was all she could mutter.

"I've been a fan of yours for years," he said, blushing slightly. "If you're interested, I can have a transport for you," he said almost meekly.

"But how?" she asked.

"Like Ron said, I spend a lot of time on the computer, I have a lot of odd friends. So?" he asked when she didn't respond.

"Yes," she cried and grabbed Wade and pulling him up, she hugged him. "Thank you!"

"No problem, I'll go call my contact," Wade said, pulling away, blushing crimson and walked down the hallway.

"I'm coming with you," Ron said from his place on the couch and Kim turned to him.

"No you're not," she said firmly and picked up the folder with the information about the phone number.

"Kim, you need someone's help," he said standing.

"I worked alone for years Ron, I don't need your help," she tried to ignore his hurt look.

"Kim," he said throwing another angle at her. "You don't know what you're going to find, you may need someone for support." Kim sighed and turned to him and saw the determined look on his face.

"If I go without you, will you follow me anyway?" she asked and he grinned.

"Of course."

"Fine, but if anything happens, I want you to stay low, got it?" she asked, feeling irked.

"Don't worry, I'm not into the whole saving the world business," Ron said, holding up his hands, "I'll stay out of it, promise."

"Fine," she said tersely.

"All right, everything is set," Wade said, walking back into the room and looked between his two friends noting the tension. "Everything ok?"

"Great," Kim said sarcastically, "Ron's coming with me."

"Great!" Wade's enthusiasm made her turn to look at him. "I have gadgets hanging around my room that I want to test out," he said rubbing his hands together. "The transport will leave in an hour from the airport, we'll go over to my house and get the stuff then you can meet them." Kim sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked when Ron and Wade started talking about all the inventions he had lying around.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I couldn't put this down, I had to put up this other chapter. I already have the next chapter thought up, I just have to put it down and uploaded and on here, just a matter of writing it. The problem is, it is now 8 in the morining, I haven't slept and I should do that soon and I have to go back to my house, the place with no interweb. I should be back this weekend, I'll write the next chappy and get it out. I make Kim a little bit dark in this, but a small bit, a smidge really, but it's there. Anywho, thanks for all who read.

Thank you CajunBear73, it is a rocky start and going to get rockier.

And thank you spectre666, I'm glad you like it and have been reading it, I apreciate it.

* * *

"So what is this?" Kim asked Wade as she picked up what looked like a hair dryer.

"A grappling gun," Wade said, looking through several boxes in his over-stuffed room. There were three computer's, one looked like it was in working order on a computer desk and the other two looked as if they had been pulled apart for parts. There was several shelves on the wall that held parts that she didn't recognized. There looked like there was a small robot in one corner and she thought she saw a bed somewhere in the corner but it was covered in parts, paper and boxes.

"What are you looking for?" Kim asked sitting down on the computer chair and watched as Wade pushed another box aside and grabbed another.

"It's a…" Wade's muffled voice came out and suddenly he stood with two devices in his hand that looked like a box with a screen and was blue. "Aha! These are communicators that I invented about a year ago," he said handing one to her. "This way you, me and Ron can keep in touch." Kim took the communicator and looked at it, it had a small screen that she had seen before and three buttons.

"Do they work?" she asked and he gave her an annoyed look.

"Of course they work," he said and pocketed the other device so he could give it to Ron when they met him at the airport. He picked up the things that he had pulled out of the boxes that he had searched and handed them to her. "This," he said handing her what looked like a tube of lipstick, "is a laser."

"A laser?" she asked skeptically and opened it but Wade grabbed it from her before she could do any more.

"Be careful!" he admonished and put the cap back onto the tube. "Push the button on the side and you'll blow a hole in the wall."

"Sorry," she said looking down and Wade chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, these walls have had so many holes blown through them that I don't think there is any of the original's left." She looked up and smiled at that and he turned and placed two of the hairdryer/grappling hooks and the tube of laser into a bag with some other things. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," she said and followed Wade out of his room.

When they arrived at the small airport, Wade's mom driving, they found Ron waiting for them wearing khaki cargo pants and a black t-shirt looking anxious but determined.

"What kept you guys?" he asked and they rolled their eyes.

"Wade had to find his gadgets," Kim said walking past him towards the private plane on the tarmac.

"So everything is ready to go?" Ron asked following, Wade falling into step next to him.

"As ready as I can make you," he said and handed Ron a communicator.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A communicator," Wade replied and then handed him the duffle bag full of his gadgets.

"A Kimmunicator?" Ron asked, hearing him wrongly as the plane started up and Wade laughed.

"Sure, I like that," he called back. "Kim, Ron, be careful all right?"

"Will do Wade," Ron said and Rufus poked his head out and Wade smiled.

"Watch out for them Rufus," he said as they borded the plane and the naked mole rat saluted him.

Once inside, Ron took a seat across the aisle from Kim who was staring out the window, only half listening to the pilot as he went over the safety procedures.

"Kim?" Ron said quietly and she turned a small smile on him.

"I'm ok Ron," she said and threw something onto his lap. He picked them up and found them to be a pair of black gloves and he looked at her questioningly.

"They'll help," was all she said in response.

"Thanks," he said and pulled them on.

"I spoke to the pilot and he said we'll be taking a small stop in New York then to London then Edinburgh," she said and Ron nodded.

"Great, I haven't been to any of those places," he said sounding a bit excited.

"We're not there for vacation Ron, the stops in New York and London will be short and when we get to Scotland, we'll be working."

"I know," Ron said, feeling a bit flustered at her reprimand. "I've just always wanted to travel." Kim didn't respond but went back to looking out the window. The ride was mostly silent, and when they reached the airport in New York, they were able to get out and get something to eat. They had something on the plane but it had not been much and so they stocked up for the rest of the flight with drinks and snacks. Once they reached London, they again stopped to get something to eat before boarding the plane once more and they turned towards Scotland. The closer they got to Scotland, Ron noticed the more Kim became tense. Once they had landed, they thanked the pilot and was told that a transport would be waiting for them inside. Once through customs they made their way through the airport and towards the front where they found a man holding a sign saying "Possible" and they made their way to him.

"You're waiting for Possible?" Kim asked him once they had reached him.

"Aye," he said, holding out his hand and grinned. He had bright red hair, light blue eyes and a large smile with a few crooked teeth. "I'm Ian, Wade said you'd be needing a ride and well seein' as I like 'im I thought I'd help out."

"Thanks Ian," Kim said and they followed him out to a beat up car parked near the front.

"I don' have the car to make it to where your goin' but my friend does and he agreed to let you borrow it." Ian turned out to be a very chatty person and the whole way to his friends house, he spoke of his life, his wife and their baby on the way. Ron spoke with him, but Kim kept mostly silent. They drove further into the country for about an hour until they stopped in front of a small house with a large property.

"All right, we're here," Ian said and they all climbed out and walked to the front door and knocked. A woman opened the door wearing blue jeans and a blouse, her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a little girl about four years old on her hip.

"Ian, good to see you!" she said and pulled him in for a hug which he returned.

"Hello Abby," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "These are friend's of Wade's," he said, indicating Ron and Kim.

"Well 'ello," she said, shaking their hands, "a friend of Wade's is a friend of ours."

"Thank you," Ron said and Abby led them inside.

"Bernard should be back in a few minutes, then you should be on your way," she said, offering them tea which Kim turned down but Ron accepted. About twenty minutes later, a big, burly man came in, he had dark brown hair, brown eyes that held a twinkle and a large smile.

"These them then?" he asked when he was introduced to Kim and Ron.

"Yeah," was all Ian said as he still sat at the table, sipping his coffee.

"Well everything is set for you, you'll be taking the truck, I've got a map for you here," he said handing the map to Kim who took it, along with the keys. "I'm not sure why you're here, I don't ask questions, but be careful, that castle you're headin' to is rumored to be a lot of trouble." Both Kim and Ron thanked him and took the keys out to the car where they threw their duffle bags into the back and started off.

"This was really nice of Bernard and Abby to let us use their car," Ron said, trying to start a conversation but Kim remained silent. "Kim are you going to be ok?"

"I won't be ok until I know what Killigan knows," she said and they lapsed back into silence. They drove for several hours along back roads and through the country until the reached the top of a large hill and found a large castle sitting on a cliff.

"Is that it?" Ron asked, leaning forward to look closer at the intimidating building.

"Looks like it," Kim said and proceeded to continue down the road until they reached a gate. "Darn it!" Kim cried hitting the steering wheel.

"Hold on," Ron said, climbing out of the car and walked to the gate, pulling Rufus out as he went. Kim watched as Ron said something to the naked mole rat and Rufus jumped from his hand and made a dive for the lock. He worked on it for several moments before it popped open and Rufus looked up at Ron with a grin and Ron shouted something while pumping his fist into the air. Ron picked Rufus up and placed him back into his pocket and climbed back in.

"Who needs a lock pick kit?" he asked, grinning at Kim who only smiled back before driving forward through the gate and towards the castle. As the approached the place seemed dark but they kept their eyes open, looking for traps.

"What's that?" Ron asked, as something small and white came flying at their car.

"Exploding golf ball!" was all Kim could say before she turned the wheel sharply to the right, trying to avoid the small explosive and just barely as an explosion rocked the car, hitting where they had just been.

"Exploding golf ball?" Ron asked, gripping onto the arm rest and dashboard to steady himself as Kim weaved in and out of the small, exploding objects.

"His specialty," she said and drove them into a small copse of trees and stopped. "We'll go on foot from here," she said, turning to grab the duffle bags as she climbed out.

"On foot, isn't that more dangerous?" Ron asked, exiting the car slowly.

"Not as bad as in the car," Kim said, walking to the tree line and looking out before turning to Ron. "You can stay here if you want," she said and Ron shook his head.

"I'm with you KP."

"KP?" she asked, not used to the nickname.

"Yeah," was all Ron said before looking both ways and exiting the lines of trees.

"Ron," she said grabbing his arm before he could go far. "Remember what I said, if things get rough, stay low."

"Gotcha Kim," he said and followed as she made her way towards the castle. The way to the building was exploding golf ball free but Kim was still on her guard and once they reached the wall, she took a quick look around the corner but saw no one.

"All right," she said quietly, turning to Ron, "I want you to go up, and try to find a way in. I'm going to go in the front, he'll be expecting me but not you," she said pointing in the direction and Ron looked upwards at the tall wall.

"Up?" he asked and Kim nodded before handing him a hairdryer.

"Up," she said and disappeared around the corner.

"Up," Ron muttered before taking a step back and aiming it at the edge of the wall and fired the gun and was surprised to see his pants on the hook heading for the edge of the building. Looking down, he was horrified to find himself now only in his boxers. Quickly covering himself, he looked around and was relieved to find himself alone. Feeling embarrassed, especially when Rufus stuck his head over from the edge he sighed and stared climbing the rope, glad that Kim had given him the gloves. He reached the edge and pulled himself over, breathing hard and found himself on what looked like a balcony that led to a bedroom. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on, feeling a bit distressed when he saw the rip down the side. Rufus climbed onto his shoulder and patted his cheek in comfort and he sighed before approaching the doors. A loud beeping made him jump a foot in the air and looked around but could not find where the sound was coming from. Rufus pulled at his shirt and he looked down to see him pointing at the Kimmunicator and Ron laughed a bit to himself. Pushing the large button in the middle, the screen blinked a bit before he saw Wade on the other end.

"Hey Ron, how's it going, I haven't heard from you two since London. Ian and Abby said that you got there all right. What's going on?"

"We're at Killigan's," Ron said quietly, looking for any movement on the other side of the doors.

"Oh, how's it going? Where's Kim?"

"We split up, she went around the front, I'm trying to find a way in right now."

"Hold on," Wade said and he turned to his computer for a few moments before turning back. "That door is locked and has an alarm on it. Go to the balcony to your right, the door there is unlocked."

"Ok, thanks Wade."

"No problem, I'm going to see if I can get a hold of Kim," with that he signed off.

Sighing, Ron turned to the next balcony only to realize that there was a gap of about five feet. Looking down, Ron took a deep breath and took a step back.

"Man I hate heights," he said, swallowing hard. "This is for Kim, I have to help Kim," he said, climbing onto the stone railing surrounding the balcony he was on. Taking a deep breath, Rufus stick his head out for a moment before squeaking and hiding again, and he jumped.

* * *

Kim made her way around to the front of the castle to the large front doors, making it obvious she was there. Once she reached them, she saw a small door to the right and quickly turned and tried it but found it to be locked. Dropping the duffle bag, she searched through it until she found what she was looking for and uncapped the tube and used the laser to cut the lock. Once she was done, she opened the door slowly and peeked in, not finding anyone, she slipped in and made her way down the hallway towards where she thought the heart of the castle lay. She was half way down the hall when her Kimmunicator beeped and quickly looking around, still seeing no one, she answered.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked quietly.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I just got inside the castle. Where's Ron?"

"He was on he third story on a balcony, he should be inside by now," came the response.

"Find out where he is would you?"

"Sure," Wade said, turning to his computer and typed something. Watching, Kim saw his eyebrows crease with confusion before he typed again and then his eyes narrowed in concern.

"What's up Wade?" she asked.

"Something's wrong," he said. "I can't get a signal from his Kimmunicator," he said, a trace of fear in his voice. A cold lump settled in Kim's stomach but she turned towards the way she was going.

"Try to figure out what is going on, I'm going to keep trying to find Killigan," she said and saw the shocked look on Wade's face.

"Kim, he could be hurt," the younger boy cried.

"Figure it out Wade, I'm going to find Killigan," she said again.

"Fine," Wade snapped before signing off.

Pushing her concern aside for her friend, she continued along the hallway until she reached a dead end and a door on her left. She turned and used the laser to open the lock and entered a large room made of stone with several flags hanging from the ceiling surrounding the room. On the far side there were floor to ceiling windows that looked out over a cliff that led to the sea. There were statues, mostly of men in kilts around the room with the occasional suit of armor set out in parts.

"Welcome lassy," a voice said from behind her and she turned just to dodge out of the way of a golf ball that exploded in the spot that she had been just standing in. "I haven'ta seen ya in a few yars, what you botherin me for?" Duff Killigan asked as he hit another golf ball at her which she dodged.

"I got an interesting call from Scotland about a week ago," Kim said jumping at him and hitting him into the wall across the room.

"And what call would that be?" Killigan asked, standing and quickly hitting a ball at her which she dodged again but just barely. "Getting rusty, aren't ya lassy?" he mocked as she held her arm where the explosion had singed her.

"Not rusty enough," Kim said as she landed another punch to his abdomen and then a round house kick to the side of the head. "Now tell me what you know of my parent's," she said, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"I don' know nothing bout that," he said, throwing her off and away from him where he quickly dropped four golf balls and hit them towards her. She was able to dodge three of them but the last hit too close to home and blinded her momentarily.

"Ya see lassy," Killigan's voice came from the left and she turned, trying to clear the brightness from her eyes, "I may know more than you think, but I won' be telling you," he said. Suddenly she heard a door open from somewhere and she turned, trying to find out what was going on.

"What?" Kim heard Killigan ask, "who are you?"

"I'm Ron, and that is my friend," Ron's voice reached her and she felt relieved.

"Well Ron, you should pick better friends, she's washed up, fallen hero and all that," he said mockingly and her relief turned to anger.

"I can still beat you," she cried, turning towards where she thought he was and she heard him laugh.

"Well 'friend of Kim Possible', you have two choices, stop me or save your precious hero," Killigan called and Kim heard an explosion behind her and turned her clearing eyes to see a large piece of rock falling towards her.

* * *

I'm a bad person, I know, sorry to leave a cliffy, but I'm really tired and I almost stopped after Ron on the balcony. I gave Ron a Kimmunicator at first but since he never had one, I had to get rid of it and it was fun to play with that. Anywho, I'll see if there's some way I can get onto the internet and upload another chapter before the weekend, if not, sorry and you can hate me, or something :).


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I'm sorry it's been so long, I hit a wall, totally blank but I forced myself to sit down and write this out. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I think I like how this turned out, but it's 5:30 in the morning and I finished this about twenty minutes ago, let me know what you think, I may change it some later. Thanks again, and please review.

* * *

Ron followed Kim back towards the car, watching as she stormed away.

"I can't believe you," she started again on her rant and Ron rolled his eyes.

"I saved your life," he snapped back, tired of defending his actions and she turned on him.

"You saved my life? Because of you Killigan got away!"

"Got away? If I had gone after him, you would have been squished by that rock!" he yelled tired of repeating himself.

"I had it under control," she snapped before turning back around and storming to the car before climbing in, Ron following at a slower pace. They arrived Bernard's house and dropped the car off and got a ride back to the airfield in silence. Ron thanked Ian, Kim keeping quiet and they boarded the plane. They sat down on opposite ends of the plane, avoiding each other's eyes.

The ride was mostly silent, save for the pilot and their stewardess as she gave them their drinks and a call from Wade, who saw the tension and quickly signed off. When they arrived at home, they went their separate ways, still not talking.

* * *

It had been a week since they had talked; they ignored each other at school, Ron went back to sitting with Josh and the other's and Kim sat alone, Wade was avoiding her too. 

She left the school the Thursday after they had gotten back and turned slightly when she heard laughter and ignored the pang of guilt and loneliness when she saw Ron with his friends. She turned and went to the parking lot and found her car quickly and climbed in, making a quick decision and instead of heading home, she turned towards the mall.

Walking into Club Banana, she waved at Monique and went to the racks filled with clothing. An hour later, she walked up to the counter and handed her purchases to Monique.

"So what's going on with you and Ron?" she asked as soon as she was done ringing up the first few items and Kim scowled.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" she asked back.

"Because I've seen him four times in the last week and he won't say a word about you when I asked."

"We just had a fight," Kim said, refusing to go into it further.

"A fight?" Monique asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah a fight, that's all."

"If it were just a fight, Ron wouldn't be so upset," Monique said, taking Kim's card from her to pay for the purchases.

"He's upset?" Kim asked, feeling the guilt surge again and the other girl sighed.

"Of course he's upset, you guys were so close then you disappear for a few days and when you get back, you two aren't talking."

"Yeah," Kim said, taking her card and bags from the other girl.

"Call him Kim," Monique said and Kim smiled and thanked her before leaving, ignoring the sympathetic look from her friend.

Kim sat in her apartment with the phone in her hand, grumbling to herself, trying to convince herself to call Ron, but it wasn't going so well. Finally, she pushed the on button and pushed the first four numbers when her Kimmunicator beeped. Hitting the "off" button, she grabbed the device and turned it on, feeling a bit shocked to see Wade on the other end.

"Hey Kim," the younger boy said, and she noticed the excitement in his eyes.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" she asked.

"I got a hit on Killigan," he said and Kim felt a surge of relief hit her.

"Where?"

"He's here in the US," Wade said and Kim grinned at him.

"That's great, can you get me a ride?"

"All ready to go when you say so," Wade said.

"Great, give me two hours, I have to do something first," she said and Wade's knowing smile made her scowl as she signed off.

* * *

Ron heard the doorbell ring and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. His parent's were gone for the night and he had decided to turn down Josh's invitation to hang out to sleep. He hadn't slept much lately and he knew it had something to do with a certain red head. Groaning as he heard the doorbell ring again, he finally sat up when Rufus pulled at his hair. 

"All right, I'm up, I'm up," he grumbled and stood, making his way to the door, he pulled it open and stared in shock to see Kim there with a bag from Bueno Nacho and an apologetic smile.

Kim looked over at Ron, still surprised at the fact that he had forgiven her so easily. She had gone there willing to go down on her knees and beg but it had only taken a heart-felt apology and a bag of Bueno Nacho food and he had been willing to help.

"Thanks again Ron," she said, smiling at him across the aisle of the plane and he smiled back.

"Of course, just when we get back, we need to go through some moves." That had been one of the things discussed, he felt that he couldn't help her if he didn't know how to defend himself. Wade had been happy they had made up and given them the information to meet the plane.

"So where are we headed?" Ron asked after a few moments of silence.

"Some golf course in Seattle," Kim said looking out the window.

"Did Wade have any idea what he was doing there?"

"Who knows," Kim said, rolling her eyes at the thought of why the small Scottish, golf-obsessed man was in the states.

"Nothing better than not knowing what is going on right?" Ron asked, smirking and Kim smiled back.

"It makes things that much more exciting."

The taxi cab pulled up outside of the golf course, Kim paid and they exited, both looking up at the sky towards the dark clouds that had opened up to pour rain out.

"Do we have any idea where he'll be?" Ron asked as they walked towards the clubhouse.

"Probably in the most open spot on the course. I say we get a golf cart and head out to the green," Kim said, entering the building.

"Golf cart?" Ron asked, a big smile crossing his lips.

"Yeah," Kim said, looking around the semi-crowded golf course, wondering at the people who would play in the rain. She approached the counter where a young woman stood, examining her nails, looking bored, as another young man helped an older gentleman with some balls.

"Excuse me," Kim said, and the girl looked up.

"Yeah?" she asked, sounding snooty and Kim resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I was wondering if I could rent a golf cart." The girl who's nametag read "Tiffany" popped her gum and gave Kim a once-over, taking in the green cargo pants and black shirt.

"Are you planning to play?" she asked.

"No," Kim said simply and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Then I can't rent you a golf cart," she said and went back to examining her nails.

"Look," Kim said glaring, "there is a mad man on your golf course, I need to stop him." The girl looked up again and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh like I haven't heard that one before." Kim leaned forward, planting her palms on the counter and glared at the girl.

"Look, I don't think I need to play just to rent a golf cart!"

"Look honey," the girl snapped, also leaning forward, "this golf course is one of the best in the county, if not the world, so you don't get a golf cart if you don't play." Kim growled low in her throat and made a move towards the girl but Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"All right," he said, stepping between the two, "what does it cost to rent the package?" Tiffany glared at Kim for a second more before she turned to Ron and gave him a flirtatious smile while Kim crossed her arms and glowered.

Twenty minutes later, they both had a set of golf clubs, golf shoes and their golf cart and Kim was still fuming.

"It's not that bad," Ron said as he drove through the course and Kim huffed. "Yeah, maybe the whole thing took a huge chunk of change but really, at least we got the golf cart."

"That little hussy conned us," she said. In the end they had had to buy the golf clubs, renting wouldn't do, according to Tiffany. Ron had been kind and paid for it but it had come to be so much that Kim had almost choked.

"At least we got insurance on the golf cart," Ron said with a wicked glint in his eye and Kim chuckled.

They crested a hill and came to a stop just above the ninth hole and found what they were looking for, but Killigan wasn't alone. Standing next to him was a man in what looked like a black gi and when he walked he looked like did so on all four limbs.

"Who is that?" Ron asked as they got out of the golf cart and made their way to where they could watch but not be seen.

"It looks like Monkey Fist," Kim said, watching the two men, not noticing how Ron had stiffened.

"Why is he called Monkey Fist?" he asked a moment later, his voice tight with fear.

"Because he's a freak for one and he has an obsession with monkey's, even has some weird monkey ninja force," Kim said nonchalantly.

"Monkey ninja's?" Ron asked and Kim finally turned to look at him.

"Is that a problem?" she asked and Ron just stared at her for a long moment. "I'll take that as a yes. Look, can you put your fear aside for a while and help me out?" Ron looked down at the two men then back at her, swallowed hard and nodded. Kim looked around at the surrounding area, taking in her options. The two men were standing on the green, a sand trap near them and a pond not too far away with trees surrounding the area.

"All right," she said turning to Ron who was watching the area intently. "I'm going to head through the trees and try to get behind them." She turned and looked at the golf cart, a smile made its way on to her face.

"What?" Ron asked and Kim grinned at him.

"You get the golf cart," she said and Ron grinned back.

"Booyah!" he cried and quickly made his way to the golf cart as Kim made her way to the trees.

Ron sat in the golf cart waiting for Kim's signal not able to hold in his glee at the thought of using it against the two men. He waited for five minutes and watched as Kim flew out of the trees and tackled Monkey Fist to the ground. Seeing that as his signal, Ron pressed down on the peddle and drove straight for Killigan. As he got closer the small Scottish man turned towards him and quickly dropped a golf ball and sent it his way. Seeing the ball coming towards him, he turned the wheel to the right and realized almost too late that he was heading into the pond. He jumped out and rolled before it could crash into the water and got to his feet just as another golf ball came at him and he dodged, rolling to the left, grabbing a rock as he went. He chucked it at the other man and his luck won out and hit the man in the arm, causing him to drop his club. Standing, he raced at Killigan and tackled him to the ground.

They rolled around a bit before Killigan pushed him off and stood, grabbing another club from his bag and brandishing it like a sword. Ron stepped back as the smaller man swung it at him and realized that it was sharp. Turning to run, he found himself running straight into the pond. Seeing the golf bags with the clubs in them, he rushed to it and grabbed the first club he could and turned.

"What are you doin' here lad?" Killigan asked, not following him into the pond.

"What are you doing here?" Ron shot back, making his way out of the water.

"I got business that doesn' concern you or the lass," he said, watching the younger man's progress.

"You know where her parent's are, that concerns her, so it concerns me," he said, running at the Scott, only to be pushed aside as their clubs clashed.

"Oh I see, you're sweet on her," Killigan said, advancing himself and swung at Ron who barely missed being hit.

"What?!" Ron cried, backing away as Killigan kept swinging, ducking out of the way, while the Scott grinned at him.

"That's why you been following her around," he said and Ron barely blocked

"That's ridiculous," Ron said, swinging his club and looked at it with frustration as it bent.

"Is it?" he asked, knocking the club out of Ron's grip, then forced him back. Neither of them had noticed that Kim's fight with Monkey Fist and his monkey ninja's had ended, the villain and his minions had disappeared into the trees.

Kim watched the villain go, and turned, favoring her left leg where she had been struck hard by one of the kicks to see Killigan and Ron sword fighting. She started to make her way towards them when she saw Killigan disarm Ron and back him up towards the sand pit. Looking around she said a branch and picked it up and hucked it at the smaller man, trying to get his attention. He looked up when the branch landed at his feet and grinned.

"Don' worry lass, I'll be with you in a minute," he said turning and taking a swipe at Ron who clutched his stomach and dropped to his knees. Kim's eyes grew wide and she forgot about her ankle and launched herself at the man. Surprise helped her wrestle the sword away from him and anger helped her knock the man to the ground, where she stood above him and glared. She could hear sirens in the background and knew that she didn't have much time. Squatting down, she pulled the Scott up and punched him in the nose.

"What do you know about my family?" she snarled, getting in his face.

"I don' know anything," Killigan denied and Kim hit him twice more.

"What do you know?"

"All righ, all righ," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I don' know much, but I do know that the Senior's may know something," he said just as the police arrived and pulled her off. Pulling away from them she turned to Ron who was being looked at by a policeman.

"Are you ok?" she asked and Ron grinned at her.

"Just a scratch," he said, pulling up his shirt to prove his point. The wound wasn't deep, it had bled just a little and Kim sighed. "What happened to Monkey Fist?

"The jerk escaped when his ninja's swarmed me," she said, glaring at the trees.

"Excuse me miss," Kim turned to find a policeman standing there and sighed.

An hour later they were sitting in the pro shop, sipping drinks, they had been cleared by the police and Killigan had been hauled off. They were both quiet, they had about two hours before they would be catching their flight home and Wade was already looking for the Senior's whereabouts.

They looked up when they heard exclamations and saw that some of the employees were bringing back their golf cart and Kim had to hide a smile at the horrified expressions. The cart was water logged, the seats looked near ruined and it had reeds sticking out of various places and they could see that the golf bags were filled with water too.

"What did you do?!" Tiffany screeched coming over to their table and pointing to the golf cart.

"I told you there was a madman on your golf course," Kim said calmly.

"So you ruined our property?!" A man was approaching their table, his nametag read Bradford and it said manager.

"Did you take that golf cart?" he asked, looking down at the two of them.

"Yes we did," Kim said, looking up and smiling at him.

"Do you know how much money it will cost to replace that?" he asked and Kim looked at Ron and he laughed quietly.

"Well," she said standing and Ron followed, "I guess it's a good thing that we got the insurance huh?" she asked and they turned to leave.

"You're banned from this golf course young lady!" Bradford yelled after her.

"That's ok," she called back waving over her shoulder, "golf is boring anyway." They left the pro shop, the people behind them protesting the statement and hailed a cab, wanting to be anywhere other than there.

"So what now?" Ron asked as they climbed into the cab.

"We see what we can find out about the Senior's," Kim said, leaning her head against the seat and closed her eyes. Her ankle was throbbing and she felt completely drained, Ron asked the driver to take them to the Space Needle, having always wanted to go there.

The quiet was interrupted a few minutes later when Ron's phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he looked at it and gulped.

"Hi mom," he said once he had flipped it open and had to pull it away from his ear as she started shrieking at him. Five minutes later, and one long session of listening to his mom yell, Ron hung up.

"What was that?" Kim asked as they stepped out of the cab at the Seattle Center where the Space Needle was.

"Principal Winters wants to have a talk with you, me and my parents when we get back."

"Oh joy," Kim said, running a hand over her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I'm going to actually have them find out information next time, promise. I'm going to go to sleep now and I'll get up tomorrow and try to get another chapter up. I'm going to try and get all of the villians in here before the end, so it may be a while before she gets anywhere close to the truth, but she will get something in the next chapter. And one last plea to read and review, thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, it's been a while. I'm sorry and I'm sorry that this probably sucks but let me know what you think.

* * *

Kim, Ron and Ron's parent's sat in front of Mrs. Winter's desk as the older woman gave them both a hard look.

"Would you like to explain to myself, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable where you were the last three days?" the older woman asked, leaning forward and Kim stopped just barely from rolling her eyes.

"We were in Seattle," she replied calmly and she heard Ron's mother gasp.

"And what, pray tell, were you doing there?" the principle asked.

"I was looking for a lead on my family." Mrs. Winters sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And the two weeks ago when you left school without an explanation?"

"Ireland," Kim said and she heard Ron groan quietly next to her.

"Ireland?" Mrs. Stoppable asked, her voice a higher pitch than normal. "You told me you were staying at Josh's for a project."

"Look mom," Ron started but her glare stopped him mid-sentence.

"We'll talk about this when we get home," she said and turned back to Principle Winters and Ron sank lower in his seat.

"Well I can't let you get away with leaving school for several days without an excuse or permission, to hunt down leads on your family. They are dead Kim." She tried to say it gently but it made Kim angry and she sat up, about to give the woman a piece of her mind when another voice spoke up from the door.

"I will excuse Kim from any absence she has taken and any she will take in the future." Kim turned and saw her grandmother standing there and she stood to hug her.

"What are you doing here Nana?" she asked pulling back a moment later.

"Your principle called me," Nana said, looking past her grand daughter to the woman in question and Kim turned to look at her.

"There was no reason to call my nana," she said angrily.

"You disappeared for several days, twice in as three weeks, I do not need that in my school," the principle said, glaring.

"If her absences are excused, she is no longer in trouble, is that correct?" Nana asked, also glaring. There was a long silence as the principle mulled over what to do.

"I suppose not," she said, her voice tight with annoyance.

"Then there is nothing more to discuss; if she needs to leave school for any reason in the future she will call me then I will call you. Good day," the older woman said, taking Kim's arm and pulling her out of the room. Kim shot Ron an apologetic look and followed her grandmother out of the school and to her car. Once they were sitting inside, her Nana stared at the steering wheel for several long moments.

"What was that about?" Kim's grandmother asked quietly, still not looking at her granddaughter. Kim stared at her grandmother, trying to think of an excuse that might not hurt her grandmother but could not find one without the pain and sighed.

"I'm looking for my mom and dad," she said and heard the other's breath hitch.

"Kimberly," came the quiet response and Kim turned her head to look out the window. "Honey, they're gone."

"We don't know that," Kim said, still not turning her head.

"Kimberly, they were in that warehouse correct?"

"I don't know, I never saw them."

"Kim, you need to let this go," Nana said, leaning forward and starting the car then pulling out of the parking lot, and Kim kept silent. Nana stopped her granddaughter off at her apartment with a quick goodbye, asking Kim to stop looking for ghosts.

She sat in her family room, staring at the blank screen TV for a long time until her phone rang and she stared at it for a long moment before picking it up.

"Hey Ron," she said opening the phone and holding it up to her ear.

"Hey Kim," came the subdued response.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing today," she said and heard Ron chuckle.

"Nah, it's not too bad,' he said and Kim could hear the lie.

"What's the damage?" she asked.

"Just grounded for two weeks and not allowed to do any overnight projects and if I need to go anywhere, they want phone numbers, and to talk to the parents."

"Ouch," she replied.

"Like I said, no big deal. Any leads on the Seniors?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"No not yet, I should call Wade and find out if he has anything," she said.

"Hey Kim, I need to go, my mom started yelling," Ron said, and Kim could hear him mom yelling in the background.

"All right, call me when you get a chance."

"Will do, let me know what Wade finds," he said then quickly hung up.

Closing the phone, Kim stared at it for a while before turning to her Kimmnicator and calling Wade.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you had found anything out about the Seniors," Kim asked and Wade smiled slightly.

"I think I've located them in Mexico," he said.

"When can I leave?" Kim asked, finally sitting up and feeling a bit excited but the hesitation in Wades response made her stop.

"Look Kim," Wade said biting his lip, "principle Winters got a hold of my parents and I've been told not to help you." Kim stared at the small picture that held Wade's face, feeling frustrated.

"So that's it?" she asked finally and Wade looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Kim," Wade said. Kim just nodded and said goodbye and disconnected the line. Standing up and feeling completely drained, she walked into her bedroom and fell onto the bed, fully clothed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, I thought it was time to have more interaction with Bonnie. I kind of like what I did with the new villians. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Kim stood looking through the doors of the lunch room and found herself reluctant to go in. She was on her own, Ron had been forbidden to hang out with her by both his parents and the principle and Wade had been told the same. Sighing, she turned and walked away, heading towards the gym and the small corner she had found herself eating lunch in for the last week and a half. Sitting down and pulling out her lunch, she leaned against the wall and watched as three cheerleaders walked out, Bonnie Rockwaller in the front.

"I cannot believe that there is no talent in this school," she wined and the other two nodded their heads. "If we don't find a replacement for Jenny by Friday, the whole game will be ruined." Kim rolled her eyes at that, Bonnie had a tendency to over exaggerate when it came to the cheerleading squad.

"I know Bonnie," the blonde on her left said, trying to placate her captain.

"What are we going to do? The last five girls couldn't even do a back flip, double-tuck round off back handspring," Bonnie wined again and Kim raised an eyebrow. She had been a cheerleader at her old school, the captain in fact and wondered if she had ever been that shallow. Bonnie went on in front of Kim for almost two minutes before she sighed and stood, making her way over to the three girls.

"I can do it," she said and the other three looked up, surprised before Bonnie's look turned sour and she sneered at Kim.

"You?" she asked and then burst out laughing, the other two joining in after a moment. Glaring at the three girls, Kim stepped away from them then did a back flip double tuck round off back handspring, landing perfectly and stared at the three as they stared in shock.

"Anything else?" Kim asked, trying hard not to smirk.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, glaring, "the position is filled."

"It is?" the blonde asked and Bonnie glared at her.

"Yes, by Ashley," she said turning and smugly looking at Kim.

"But you said she couldn't cheer to save her life," the black haired girl said and Bonnie scowled.

"Well that's who we're putting on the squad," she snapped and turned around and walked away. The two girls left behind looked at each other and rolled their eyes and shrugged at Kim before following their captain. Sighing, Kim sat back down and looked at her peanut butter and jelly sandwich before scowling and putting it back down, not hungry.

Kim sat down in the stands, looking around at the fans of the football team, curious to see if they were good as everyone made them out to be. True, they had won state three years running but Kim was never impressed by numbers. She looked around and saw that the stands were packed. Most people were wearing the schools colors and carrying some kind of paraphernalia showing their support for the first game of the season. Kim made her way up to the top of the stands, sitting next to a large man in a hat and had school colors painted on his face and a hotdog in his hand. Sighing, she pulled away a bit and smiled slightly at him as he took a large bite of his hotdog, trying not to look disgusted. She looked up when she heard cheering and saw the cheer squad run out onto the field, cheering and were soon followed by the football team which brought everyone to their feet. Kim stayed where she was sitting, seeing for the first time what it was like on the other side of the fence that separated the fans from the field. Once the team had arrived and surrounded their coach, most sat back down and Kim kept her eyes on the cheer squad, wondering how the new girl would turn out. She had to stifle a laugh as the girl on the end kept running into the other cheerleaders. She seemed clumsy and didn't seem to know the routines well enough to keep up.

Kim tried to keep here eyes on the squad but soon got into the game, cheering right along with the other fan's and got just excited when Josh made the winning touchdown. Making her way down the stands after the game, she turned to leave when she heard her name called and turned to see Bonnie making her way towards her. Once Bonnie reached her, she looked around, seeming agitated before turning a sour look on Kim.

"As much as I hate to say this," she said, sounding annoyed, "but would you still be interested in joining the squad?" Kim had to revel in the thought of how much this was killing Bonnie to admit and ask.

"I'll have to think about it," Kim said, fully intending on joining but thought she would let Bonnie hang a bit.

"Don't think this is over Possible," Bonnie called as Kim walked away. "I'm not going to keep the position opened just for you! We don't need you, just so you know," she yelled and Kim chuckled to herself as she made her way out of the stadium.

On Monday, she walked into the gym after school for her first practice to find the others stretching. Once Bonnie had noticed her there she sighed and stood up, picking up a uniform and walking over to Kim.

"I almost didn't expect you to show up," she said, sneering at the other girl and Kim smiled, taking the uniform from her.

"I'll go change," she said and walked to the locker room to change.

"Don't take too long, we're not going to wait on you!" Bonnie called and Kim just waved over her shoulder. She took her time changing, tucking her regular clothing into her locker before walking out and headed towards the squad when the mascot stopped her.

"Kim?" the person inside asked and Kim turned to look at the large bulldog, she knew that voice.

"Ron?" she asked and Ron pulled the head off and grinned at her, taking in the cheerleading outfit.

"You're a cheerleader?" he asked.

"You're the mascot?" she shot back and Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Yup, have been for the last two years," he said proudly. "When did you join the squad?"

"Just this week," she said and looked up when she felt Bonnie glaring. "I need to get over there," she said and smiled at him.

"I miss hanging out with you, we need to find away around this stupid rule," Ron said and Kim nodded.

"I agree, we'll talk about it later, I need to go before Bonnie kills one or both of us," she said, placing her hand on his arm before joining the squad across the gym.

"It's about time," Bonnie snapped once she reached them and Kim rolled her eyes.

Practice was over on Friday and she sat in the locker room, resting her head on her locker as the others around her changed and chattered. She had realized after the first day that she was horribly out of shape and she was hurting as her muscles cried out in protest against the slightest move.

"Hey Kim," a voice said and she looked up to see one of her cheer mates looking down at her. "Are you coming to the party this weekend?"

"I'm thinking about it," Kim said, standing slowly and turning to her locker.

"I'm sure Ron will be there," Andrea teased. It had been a joke among the other girls that she and Ron had a thing because she spent a lot of her time talking to him. She had tried to explain but the other's wouldn't listen.

"I'm sure he will be," Kim replied, pulling her uniform off, "he is Josh's best friend."

"Well I hope to see you there," Andrea called and walked back to her own locker. Kim quickly finished changing and left the locker room, and was surprised to find Wade waiting outside the doors seeing to wait for her.

"Hey Wade," she said, slinging her backpack onto her shoulder and switching her duffle bag to her other hand.

"Hey Kim," he said, falling into step beside her and she noticed a folder under his arm. "I have some information for you," he said and she stopped and turned to him. He pulled the folder out and held it out to her. She took it and opened it to find information about the Seniors. She turned to him and hugged him tightly.

"I could kiss you," she cried and the smaller boy pulled back, blushing.

"Don't do that," he said quietly and she grinned before looking back at the folder in her hand.

"So what is this anyway?" she asked and turned to walk towards the front of the school.

"Well if you would read it…" he tease and she stuck her tongue out at him and turned to read what was in the folder. After a few moments she stopped and looked up at Wade.

"Is this correct?" she asked and Wade nodded.

"I called around about it and did some research on the internet about it and as far as I can tell it's completely correct. The Senior's own a television station in Mexico and have six popular shows, including one where Junior is a host."

"Junior? Really?" she asked, looking back at the paper.

"Yeah, from what I can understand, it's a Dancing With the Stars, but with Mexican Soap Opera stars, called something like Dancing with Soap, or something crazy like that."

"I can imagine," she said running a hand over her face and then looked at him shrewdly. "Weren't you told not to help me?" To this Wade blushed and grinned a bit.

"Yeah well, what my parent's and Mrs. Winters doesn't know, can't hurt me or them right?"

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

"No, but I couldn't sit by and let you worry about it."

"Thanks Wade," she said, hugging him again. "I'll have to go down and talk to them," she said almost to herself.

"Don't you have a game this weekend?" Wade asked and Kim wrinkled her nose.

"Oh yeah," she said then shrugged. "They did fine with out me, they'll do fine this time."

"I thought you'd say that," Wade said, grinning. "I have a plane waiting for you whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Wade," she said as they exited the school.

"Man Bonnie is going to be so pissed at you," Wade said as the doors closed and Kim laughed.

Ron stood near the locker room and listened as Bonnie yelled and screeched around inside and had to smile.

"She is so off the squad! How dare she disappear, this is unacceptable! When she gets back from wherever she went, I'm personally going to kick her off and I'll enjoy it so much!" Ron pulled away and headed towards the guys locker room to get ready, chuckling under his breath.

Kim stepped off of the plane and hailed a taxi, heading towards the television station that the Seniors owned. Once she had arrived she was stopped by security who rattled off to her in Spanish and she just stared at him, confused.

"I'm looking for Senior Sr. and Senior Jr.," she said. The man stared at her for a long moment before he turned to a radio and spoke into it. Kim stood looking around the studio parking lot, wondering if she would have to wait for very long.

"Kim Possible?" a voice behind her asked and she turned to see Junior standing there. He had changed from his tight t-shirts and pants to a nice suit and his hair was now a little longer and wasn't slicked back like it was before.

"Hey Junior," she said, feeling a bit awkward since the last few times she had seen him they had done little talking and more fighting.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I- uh came to ask you some questions."

"All right, why don't you follow me," he said, nodded to the guard and led the way into one of the buildings and to the third floor and to an office. He knocked on the door before walking in and Kim followed to find Senior Senior behind a desk.

"Father, look who is here," Junior said and Senior looked up and smiled, before standing and walking around the desk and holding out his hand. Kim took it reluctantly and Senior had to smile.

"Of course you would be surprised to find such a warm welcome no?" he asked and Kim could just nod. "Yes well, you see Junior and I have turned from our life of crime to start a television station."

"And a successful one from what I hear," Kim said and sat when Senior indicated her to sit.

"That it is, Ms. Possible," Senior Sr. said, "we are very proud of it and I am glad you have about us."

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"About three years ago, Jr. and I found this station in jeopardy and wanted to find another way to make a living and decided to buy it out."

"I hear Jr. is a host of his own show," Kim said turning to him.

"Yes, it is quite the hit, we are actually in the middle of negotiations to have it put on American stations."

"That's great," Kim said, feeling happy for the two men she never thought she would sit down and have a civilized conversation with.

"Now Ms. Possible, now that we have dispersed with the pleasantries, why are you here?" Sr. asked, getting serious and leaning forward.

"I was led to believe you may have some information about my family." Senior Sr. sat back and stared at Kim for a long moment.

"I heard something, years ago Ms. Possible, not long after their deaths."

"And what is that?" Kim asked, sitting forward.

"I'm not sure, there was a lot of things going around especially about Kim Possible's family's death. One thing I heard," he said sitting back, an odd look crossing his face, "was that they were transported elsewhere, the bodies found were not them."

"Where were they transported to?" Kim asked sitting forward.

"I am not sure but that was the last I heard. I heard that you had started looking again, Killigan had been caught I heard, had something to do with you?" Kim looked down and lifted her head when Sr. chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about, I hold nothing against you, the man was a fool. I'm sorry if I was of not much help, Ms. Possible," he said standing. "If you want, I can see if I can find anything out on that lead," he said and Kim smiled up at him.

"I would really appreciate that," Kim said and stood, shaking his hand. "Thank you."

"Well while you are here, why don't we have Jr. show you around," he suggested and Kim stood as the younger of the Senior's stood.

"I would like that," she said and followed Jr. out of the office.

An hour later, Kim had called for her ride to be ready and stood outside of the gates with Jr. talking amiably.

"I really appreciate you and your father's help with this," she said.

"It is our pleasure Kim," he said and gave her a hug as her cab pulled up. "Keep in touch Kim," he said as he opened the door for her.

"You too, and keep up the good work with your show."

"I will. Goodbye Kim Possible," he said, closing the door and the cab pulled away.


End file.
